Fire Emblem: Kit's Saga
by RandomChameleon
Summary: Sorry for current lack of cover image! Anyway, this is my first fic, so comments and improvements are welcome. It is a rewrite of Fire Emblem Awakening, but I will not use the game dialogue directly, and will deepen character bonds further than the game did. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello** people! This is my first EVER fanfic, and it's great to finally be able to get this up, after an afternoon wrestling with bad internet connection and not knowing how to publish, and here we are. Hope you guys and gals reading this stay with me till the end!**

**Onward!**

Chapter 1- A Beginning

Darkness. Confusion. The face of a person he didn't know, dying below him...

Kit jolted awake. His head felt like it was being crushed. He could taste something bitter in his mouth. Two dark shapes stood over him. He may have felt fear, but his mind was too jumbled to think straight.

"We have to do something!" One of the shapes said. "We can't just leave him here!"

"What do you say I should do then?" The other replied.

"Um... Oh! Help him up!" The shapes became clearer. Two people. A boy, blue-haired and probably about seventeen; and a girl, a few years younger, blonde and cheery.

"Hey there!" Smiled the girl.

The boy offered his hand. Kit took it, noticing a strange mark on the back of his own hand- a purple design with six oval shapes. The boy pulled him to his feet, and Kit was nearly knocked back down by a wave of nausea. He staggered back, and the girl grabbed his arm.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked with concern.

"Uh..." Kit's voice sounded croaky and dry. "Yeah. Just... Just a minute to get... To get my bearings."

He steadied himself.

"Right." He asked after a while. "Okay. Now... Where the hell am I?"

"You don't know where you are?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"Not a clue."

"Must have been one wild party, huh?"

"Um..."

"You're near Southtown, South Ylisse." The girl chirped.

Kit stared blankly. "Southtown? Ylisse...?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" The girl asked with concern.

"I'm not sure of anything." Kit replied. "I'm not sure where I am... I'm not even sure who I am..."

"What?" The girl asked. "You can't remember anything?"

"Nothing." Kit replied. "Except my name... Kit."

"Kit, huh?" The girl said. "Sounds like-"

"Let us introduce ourselves." The boy interrupted. "I'm Chrom. This is my sister, Lissa. And finally, my bodyguard, Frederick."

"Hello." A deep, gravelly voice sounded from behind him, making Kit jump.

"Woah!" Kit drew a sword, spinning to face the tall knight behind him- purely on instinct.

The knight stared calmly down at Kit. Lissa was bent double with laughter. Kit reddened, lowering his sword. The sweet sound made all of them smile slightly, and the embarassment faded.

The moment was lost when a sharp smell hit Kit's nostrils.

"Is that-?" He began.

"Smoke." Chrom finished.

"Smoke?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"It's coming from this way, milord!" Frederick rushed towards his horse and rode off. With barely a moment's hesitation, Chrom and Lissa rushed after the knight. After another moment's thought, Kit rushed after them.

When he got there, he saw both Chrom and Frederick battling with armed bandits among burning buildings. Chrom was ducking and dodging a sword, stabbing at the foe when he could. Frederick was the opposite: the thug repeatedly evading the mounted knight's lance as he jabbed at him. Lissa stayed back, holding some sort of sceptre.

Kit rushed in, acting purely on half-formed, hazy echoes of memory.

I have been in combat before, he realised. I know what to do. He moved in on Frederick's evasive enemy. While he dodged, Kit stepped and neatly jammed the blade between his ribs. The bandit crumpled to the floor. Kit turned, whipping a strange book from a pocket, flipping it open. The pages were covered in runes. Somehow, he knew the technique. First this, then that, then...

A ball of lightning tore through the air, catching the bandit square in the face. Chrom watched the man in front of him fall, smoke oozing from the holes in his helmet, and looked to Kit, who was still holding the tome.

"...Magic?" Chrom asked, disbelieving.

"Apparently so." Kit replied, just as surprised as Chrom.

"Duck, my lord!" Someone yelled. Chrom ducked, just in time to avoid a throwing axe aimed at his head. Both Chrom and Kit looked towards where the axe had come from, seeing the leader of the bandits.

Kit sprinted towards the enemy, unconsciously analysing the characteristics of the enemy...

No armour. Good. Any kind of weapon will be evenly effective. Axe. Advantage over lances. Good. My sword has the advantage here!

Kit stepped in, blocking the axe before driving upwards, slicing through the axe's handle. Continuing his momentum, he made a half-turn, kicking his opponent's chest. Finally, completing the spin, he brought his sword down with all his might.

Disarmed and reeling, the bandit stood little chance.

Kit turned to see Chrom, Lissa and Frederick with identically shocked expressions.

"Where..." Lissa started. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My thoughts exactly." Chrom added.

Kit gazed into space thoughtfully for a few moments. "Honestly?" He finally said. "I have no idea."

Chrom laughed.

"Wow. I can't tell if you're an utter genius or a total idiot."

Special thanks to Careercrim331, my very first reviewer, and TwiliRupee for helping me work out how to use the site. You're both awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! First of all, special thanks to TheLaserAggron for being first reviewer! Secondly, I've decided that I will update every Friday from now on. If you guys want more frequent updates, drop a review and... well, I'll try. But I digress. The next chapter awaits, so...**

**Onward! **

Chapter 2

The crackling, glowing flame squatted in the middle of the ragged circle of travellers. Kit was ravenous, attacking the chunk of bear meat in his hands viciously.

"So, Chrom." The blue-haired tactician asked, between mouthfuls of bear. "I was wondering... Could you tell me more about the land of Ylisse?"

Frederick shook his head bemusedly.

"I still do not think I believe your story. How could a resident of Ylisse not know... Anything?"

"Believe me- I'm just as confused as you, big guy." Kit answered honestly.

"Maybe tomorrow." Chrom said. "It is dark, and late, and we all need rest. It's been an eventful day. For all of us."

Chrom threw the new tactician a spare sleeping bag.

"Here. I'm guessing you'll want this?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." The amnesiac quickly was asleep in the sleeping bag.

"My lord, is this wise?" Frederick muttered in Chrom's direction. "Can we trust the newcomer?"

Chrom laughed. "He shot lightning at a man's face to stop him swinging an axe at me. I think we can trust him, Frederick."

Frederick frowned back at him. "Plegians are not above trickery, my lord. Or even killing their own kind."

"There is that." Chrom admitted. "But I sense... I get the feeling that he's just as lost as he says he is. Emm's always telling me to trust my heart. My instinct. And I think that Kit is on our side."

"Of course, my lord." Frederick conceded. "Whatever you say, my lord."

"Now go to sleep, Frederick."

Lissa's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving. She was panicking. But... Why?

It took her a moment to realise. She could smell something... Something strange, something that did not belong in a forest. Smoke.

"Fire!" She was on her feet and yelling before she knew it. "Chrom! Kit! The forest! It's ablaze!"

Chrom's eyes were instantly open, and he was quickly on his feet, sword in hand.

Kit was slower to wake, but no slower to get into a fighting stance, tome in hand. Frederick was already on horseback wielding his lance.

"We need to put out the fire!" Frederick called, before riding forwards towards the blaze.

"Come on. Come on!" Chrom yelled to Kit as they both rushed forwards.

After only a few seconds of confusion, they staggered into a clearing. When Kit saw what was in the clearing, his eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back. The warriors here seemed to be... Dead. And yet they walked.

It was a scene from a nightmare. The acrid smoke stung Kit's nose and eyes. The forest was burning all around him. And worst of all... The enemies before him were corpses. Walking corpses.

For a horrible second, Kit actually considered turning tail and fleeing. Then he noticed that all eyes had turned to him.

"You all trust me that much already, huh?" Kit grimaced. "Fine. Here's the- holy crap!"

With identical looks of confusion, Lissa, Frederick and Chrom looked towards where Kit shakily pointed, as a large blue eye opened in the air, spitting out more of the monsters. Then, another figure- not one of the red-eyed creatures, but a swordsman in blue.

"Damn..." Kit breathed. "Is today special, or is this kind of weirdness normal here?"

"Normal?" Lissa stared. "Does any of this look NORMAL?"

"I dunno." Kit replied. "I can't remember what's normal. For all I know, this could be an everyday kind of thing." He looked around. "But okay. The plan. Frederick!" The mounted knight saluted. "Cover us from the south. There's more of them there, so keep that side covered. Chrom! Try and find out if that swordsman's on our side or not. Lissa, if you see anyone injured, do your healing thing. Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" They all called.

"Go!"

Before they could do anything, however, they were interrupted by the presence of two others. Kit spotted a flamboyant-looking man with a bow, and a red-haired woman on a horse shouting at him.

"Really?" Kit asked no-one in particular. "More chaos? Thanks." With a small shake of his head, he dashed towards where the two were. As he arrived, he saw the man down on one knee- as if he was proposing. Just before Kit could make a remark, the woman kicked him squarely in the face. The archer collapsed backwards.

Kit arrived at where they were. Out of breath from the smoke, he asked:

"Are you- gasp- two people- pant- on our side?"

They both nodded.

"It is I!" The archer said. "Archest of Archers, noblest of lords, the great Virion! This lovely lady was about to accept my marriage prop- ow!"

The- apparently- great Virion was interrupted by another swift kick to the head.

"The name's Sully." The red-haired woman said. "One of the Shepherds. And it looks like you've found yourself some Risen."

"Risen? Is that what they're called? Okay. You say you're a Shepherd?" Kit grinned slightly. "Good. We needed some more forces. Sully, can you go support Frederick? He might need some help."

"That guy?" Sully snorted. "If he needs help, we're all screwed. But okay! Hyah!"

Kit turned to Virion. His slim build and lack of armour gave him away as an archer, but some of his clothes and demeanour made him seem slightly... Regal.

"Okay. Virion, stay near Chrom. Defend him. Keep as many Risen away as possible."

"Certainly." Virion bowed flamboyantly.

"Kit! The swordsman's on our side!" Chrom yelled. "He says his name is Marth!"

From the way Virion's eyes widened, Kit guessed this 'Marth' person was renowned.

"Okay Marth!" Kit called to the swordsman. "I need you to go to that cluster of trees there"- he pointed- "and take out the Risen inside. One has climbed a tree, though! Watch out for him!"

With a tiny nod, Marth sprinted towards the cluster of trees, despite not being able to see the Risen Kit mentioned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kit suddenly noticed a group of Risen converging on Lissa. He sprinted as hard as he could towards the healer. Without even slowing down, he brought his sword down hard on the first Risen, cutting through armour like paper. As that one fell, Kit snatched its axe, smashing it into the second Risen's face and kicking it away as he retrieved his sword. The next Risen made a lunge at him with a spear, and Kit simply sliced the handle in half, gripped the now shorter spear, and impaled the Risen through the eye with it before it even had time to be confused. The final Risen tried to attack from behind, but Kit ducked under the axe's swing to dodge it. As he ducked, though, the Risen with the spear kneed him in the face and Kit tasted blood. As the tactician came up, he slashed that Risen in two vertically. Now only the axe-wielder left. Kit stepped back, uncertain of how to attack it. He carefully analysed it's weapon and stance.

Long-handled axe. Superior in range to the sword.

Held two-handed. More strength.

Lack of armour. More speed. Less protection.

Only weak spot: left shoulder. Not protected by the axe's range or his stance.

Suggested tactic: ranged attack to gap in armour.

All this zipped through Kit's mind in less than a second. He quickly took a step back, then without hesitation, threw his sword straight into it's shoulder. As the Risen recoiled, Kit took two quick steps forward, retrieved his blade, then turned that motion into a fluid spin. As he came back to face the Risen, he brought his sword down with all his might, the extra momentum giving more power. The Risen crumpled, turning to an acrid purple smoke as it fell.

Lissa stared at him with wide eyes as he sheathed his sword.

"How... Did you do that?" She breathed.

"Uh..." Kit said sheepishly.

"That was so cool!" Lissa smiled widely.

"I don't actually know how I did that..." Kit admitted. Lissa deflated.

"Dang. If you could do that all the time..." Lissa mused.

"Yeah." Kit agreed. "I did just take out four Risen and not even get hit."

"Risen?"

"That's what Sully said they're called." Kit shrugged. "And about not being hit..." He spat blood.

Lissa flinched.

"Oh Naga!" She yelled. "How badly are you hurt!?"

Kit smiled slightly. "I got kicked in the face."

Lissa sighed with relief.

"That's good." She said. "Easily fixed. It's just... When people spit blood, I kind of panic. It's hard to tell how much they're injured." She pointed the staff toward him. "And... Sana!" The end of the staff glowed green, and Kit's mouth slowly stopped hurting.

"Thanks." He grinned, then noticed Chrom. He was up against the largest Risen of them all, its massive axe's range keeping Chrom back, and Virion's arrows were just being batted away.

"Looks bad." Kit muttered.

"Well..." Lissa looked at him. "Can't you do your whole... Whatever you just did?"

"No." Kit shrugged. "I don't know what I did then, so... I have no idea how to do it." Lissa deflated again.

"Well... Do something! Or Chrom's gonna..." She appealed.

"I... Might have something." Kit mused. He pulled a yellow tome from a large pocket in his tactician coat.

"Is that... Your magic tome?" Lissa enquired.

"Yeah." Kit focused on his target- the largest Risen. He flipped open the book, and some runes slowly lifted from the page, swirling into a point of light. Kit focused; if he lost control, this lightning could go anywhere- or explode. He pointed his hand towards his target, feeling the magic flash down his arm. The point of light blasted into a lance of shining lightning, slicing into the Risen Chief and knocking it straight to the floor, turning to smoke as it fell.

Chrom turned to him. "Magic?"

"Yeah." Kit replied as casually as possible. Then: "Wasn't... Quite prepared for that. This magic stuff... Has some... Kick..." He gasped. He fell backwards, vision turning black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Back again with the longest chapter so far, and, in response to a review I was sent, the introduction of both an OC and Kit's pairing (though you may have guessed already...). Also, thanks to TheLaserAggron for that review. Before I forget, I'd like to say that I love getting reviews, and hope wholeheartedly that all you guys and gals reading this give me a review, so I can really make this great. Before I ramble too much, here's the next chapter!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 3

Kit eventually awoke in a lavishly decorated bed, in an equally ornate room. He lazily looked around, seeing his tactician coat hung up near the door, his sword leaned up against the wall. He surveyed the rest of the room, eventually coming to the other side of the four-poster bed he lay in.

A familiar cleric sat on the bed, spinning her staff in her fingers like a baton. Lissa looked at him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"What... Happened?" Kit asked.

"Magic recoil. Messing around with the forces of nature causes an imbalance, affecting the caster." Lissa explained. "It can affect people quite heavily, if you're unprepared. That's what happened to you. You were stressed, sleep deprived and unprepared. Not a good combination for magic." Lissa smiled suddenly. "I love saying that. It makes me sound so clever!"

Kit laughed, then a sudden thought came to him. "Wait- so that happens to you every time you heal?"

"Yes." She replied. "But unlike you- I brace myself when I cast."

"Damn..." Kit breathed. "You're stronger than I thought."

"Hey!" Lissa warned. "You better not be calling me delicate! Or I'll-"

A gentle, musical voice sounded from the doorway. "Lissa, what have I told you about threatening our guests?"

"Oh. Hi, Emm." Lissa smiled.

A woman who looked a lot like Lissa, but slightly taller and a couple of years older, stood in the doorway. She had a regal manner, and her clothing- a cream-coloured cloak- looked slightly more ornate.

"By the way..." Kit asked. "Could someone explain to me why this place is so grand? This does not seem like typical lodgings."

The woman laughed. "Why- it's only the royal palace! I'm sorry- I should have introduced myself. I am Emmeryn, royal exalt of Ylisse."

"And why am I being given the royal treatment?" Kit asked, confused.

Emmeryn laughed again. Her laugh was as sweet as Lissa's. "You were found by my brother and sister."

After a moment of confusion, Kit's eyes widened. "Lissa and Chrom!?"

Lissa nodded.

"You are royalty!?" Kit spluttered. "And this wasn't a thing that needed to be mentioned earlier!?"

"My brother's not one for formalities." Lissa replied. "Think about it- if we'd told you we were royalty, you'd have been bowing and sucking up to us the whole time, right?"

Kit shrugged and nodded.

"So when we're out and about, we like to... Pretend we're normal people." Lissa finished. "Emm's the really royal one."

Emmeryn smiled.

Kit tried to sit up, but his vision blurred and rocked worryingly. He decided to lie back down.

"Owww..." He moaned. "Looks like I'm not gonna be up for a while yet..."

Emm looked at him.

"I could help..." She pulled a staff out and pointed it at him. A gentle green glow enveloped him as Emmeryn chanted very quietly: "Maiorem Sana..."

Kit exhaled as the emerald light dispersed.

"I do feel a lot better. Maybe just an hour or two of sleep..."

"We'll leave you to it."

As Emmeryn gently closed the door on the snoozing Kit, she turned to Lissa.

"You like him, don't you?"

Lissa blushed.

"Um... Well... I mean..." She trailed off as Emm raised her eyebrows. "He's so cute. And funny. I can't help it..."

Emmeryn laughed. "Oh Lissa! It's nothing to be ashamed of!" She said, noting Lissa's embarrassment. "If you love him, it's nothing you can stop. Just... Make him realise, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Emm."

Lissa loved the palace gardens. The bright flowers dotted everywhere, the sun on her face... Bliss. Then, a voice:

"Hey, Lissa!" She turned and saw Kit, striding up to meet her. "Emm told me you'd be here. And that you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah." Lissa said. "I was planning for you to meet the other Shepherds!"

"Shepherds... Oh yeah. Chrom's band of fighters." Kit nodded.

Lissa nodded enthusiastically, pigtails bobbing. "You've met Sully and Virion already, but a few more are waiting at the barracks. Wanna come?"

The Shepherds' barracks main building was a long, low wooden structure, with training dummies, tables and wooden practice weapons dotted around the place. As Kit walked in, his eyes took a second or two to acclimatise to the low light. A few bored-looking figures sat around a low table. One looked noble and royal, her manner very similar to that of Virion. Another woman was wearing close-fitting armour, and seemed to be staring wistfully out of a window. Yet another woman was dressed in bizarre garb, a large pointed hat included. She seemed enthralled as she repeatedly lifted a small bag and dropped it, before taking notes in a small notebook. There was also a large, shirtless muscular man, grinning stupidly in the corner. Kit felt that there was a fifth person, but couldn't see one anywhere.

Lissa broke the silence.

"Hey everyone!" She smiled brightly.

The noblewoman looked up, a wide smile appearing at the sight of Lissa. She quickly got to her feet and threw her arms round Lissa.

"Lissa! Good to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Maribelle!" Lissa grinned, and returned her close friend's embrace.

"And who is this?" Maribelle enquired, when she and Lissa separated, looking at Kit.

"Chrom's official tactician, newest member of the Shepherds, Kit." Kit replied with a joking flourish.

"Kit what?" Maribelle queried.

"What?" Replied Kit, caught off-guard.

"You've got to have a second name. A fa-mi-ly name." Maribelle sounded out the word. "Honestly, are you a simpleton?"

Kit thought hard for a minute or two. His brow creased as he tried to remember, trawling his very few memories for information.

"I don't... Remember..." Kit said, eventually. As Maribelle fixed him with a look of disdain, Lissa interrupted.

"He's got amnesia or something. He's forgotten a lot."

Maribelle wrinkled her nose at him, then promptly left.

"Don't worry. She's like that to everyone at first." Lissa explained hurriedly. "She'll warm to you eventually."

"Ya sure? She still don't like The Vaike, and I known her a while now..." The muscled axeman complained. "By the way- hi, new kid. I'm The Vaike."

Kit extended a hand. "Hi, The."

Vaike shook his hand, looking slightly confused. Lissa and the woman in armour both stifled giggles. There was a small, disembodied laugh from just above Kit's shoulder.

"Wait..." Vaike seemed to be working something out. "Was there a joke...?"

No-one could contain it anymore, and burst out laughing as Vaike looked around, bewildered, asking: "Where's the joke? What?"

Kit left the barracks with Lissa, as the sun started to sink beneath the hills in the distance. Kit felt like he'd gotten to know the Shepherds pretty well. The two others were Sumia, a clumsy pegasus knight who seemed to have a thing for Chrom- and everyone knew it- and Miriel, who was a mage who seemed to want to know... Everything.

"So..." Kit mused as they walked. "Colourful, aren't they?"

"That is an understatement." Lissa grinned. "Also..." She began, starting to go pink. "I was wondering if you..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe would like to..." Lissa was starting to turn red.

"Yes?"

"Would like to... Get a drink... Or something? With me? In town?" Lissa finished, blushing furiously.

Kit laughed.

"Why so nervous? Of course I'll come." He smiled at her. "Sounds like fun."

Only the very few torches cast a meagre light on the surroundings. The Plegian could only see the man in front of him from the small glints of light on his imposing black armour.

Even with most of him obscured, he was still an object of fear. It may have been the small room, it may have been the strange way the shadows played across the walls, but this knight looked enormous. Larger than life.

Eventually, the Plegian spoke: "Lord Validar has requested your services. Rumours have been told of your superior skill and power, and he wishes you to assist with matters of state."

"Did you bring money?" The voice was like a slow avalanche.

The emissary was shaken, but managed to reply, in a quavering voice: "L-Lord Validar has... Has mountains of gold. You will be paid."

"Fine." The voice was final, absolute. "The target?"

With a shaking hand, Validar's messenger slid a drawing across the table. A huge hand picked it up, raising it to a helmet in the shadows.

"Kit."

It was not a question, yet the messenger felt horribly compelled to answer.

"Yes, sir."

"Travelling with a band of Ylisseans. Hmm. Interesting. I will do battle with him."

Validar's messenger sagged with relief.

"If..." The towering, dark figure added, "He is worthy."

"And if he is not?"

"Then I shall kill him."

Kit and Lissa returned to the Shepherds barracks late in the evening, arm in arm. As they entered, Chrom advanced on them.

"What's going on here?" He glared at Kit.

"Chrom, it's fine. Me and Kit were just... Getting to know each other." Lissa explained. "You know, friends?"

Chrom calmed a little. "You could have been captured by Risen, or bandits or enemy soldiers or whatever! Lissa, please tell me these things!"

Lissa rolled her eyes, and Kit sensed that this was a conversation that they'd had before.

"Yes, Dad."

"Lissa..."

Suddenly, Kit felt the end of a parasol uncomfortably close to being up his nose. It felt strangely... Sharp. The fear really set in when he saw Maribelle's scowl, and- more importantly- the hand holding the parasol.

"You better not have gotten into anything... Unsavoury... With my dear Lissa! Did you?" Maribelle asked, her scowl barely moving.

"N- no! Why would you think that!?" Kit would have shook his head furiously if it wouldn't have ruptured most of his face.

"Maribelle." Lissa lay a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm fine, okay? You don't need to treat me like I'm delicate."

"I'm just worried, Lissa..." Maribelle lowered the lethal parasol.

Kit turned to Chrom as the two left. "Is she always like that?"

Chrom nodded.

"How do you live with her?"

"We learn what makes her angry. Come on. I guess you need somewhere to sleep. Tomorrow we set out for Regna Ferox."

The sun beat down on them as they trudged through the forest, which only offered meagre shade.

"So Chrom..." Kit began. "No-one's been specific on why we're heading to this Regna Ferox place."

"Well, I did explain, but you were off somewhere else."

Kit looked sheepish.

"Fine. Regna Ferox can offer military aid against these 'Risen' creatures that seem to be everywhere." Chrom explained patiently.

After a few more moments of almost total silence, the humming of insects the only noise, Kit heard another sound. A clanking that sounded like someone in armour, running. Kit turned quickly, sword drawn. A figure in green armour was rushing towards them, a horse in similar gear close behind.

"Sword away, Kit." Chrom sighed. "He's with us."

"Huh?" Kit turned to Chrom, a quizzical look on his face. The figure in green caught up.

"Hey!" He called. "Finally... Caught... Up... Yes..." He sank to his knees, gasping.

"Kit, meet Stahl." Chrom announced. "One of the Shepherds' horsemen. Also, the biggest lover of breakfast in history."

"I had to... Miss breakfast to... Catch up..." Stahl moaned. "So... Hungry..."

Kit spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Shit. Breakfast might have to wait, Stahl. Weapons ready! It looks like Risen!" Kit ordered. "Lissa, stay at the back! Me and Chrom will take point, horsemen offer help from the sides!"

Chrom drew the Falchion as he stared at the slowly growing crowd of Risen in front of them.

"Plans?" He hissed to Kit.

"I just said them. Let's do this!"

Kit and Chrom advanced towards the crowd, both combat ready.

The first Risen dashed towards Kit. He stepped forwards, deflecting its blade over his head then bringing the sword back down into the creature's ribs. Two rushed towards Chrom, but he rolled to the side to avoid the attacks, then attacked them from their blind spot.

Now the Risen circled from a distance, watching warily. Frederick, leading Sully and Stahl, swooped in from the side and cut a swath through the Risen's ranks. Kit surged forward into the fray as Frederick's team sprinted away to build momentum for another deadly attack. He cut the first Risen down before it even realised he was there, still stunned from Frederick's blistering assault. An axe swung out of nowhere, just stopping short of a full impact, but enough to cut a deep wound in Kit's shoulder. He flinched back in surprise, then countered with his own attack to the Risen's head. He didn't miss.

Two identical Risen with lances advanced on him. Kit cursed silently. Their lances had the advantage over his sword, and if he used magic he'd likely knock himself unconscious. He strode towards them, slashing downwards on one of the lances, slicing it neatly in two. Before the Risen could react, Kit drove its own lance through it. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his leg, where he saw a lance through it. The other Risen! Kit cursed himself quickly, then turned his leg to wrench the lance out of the creature's grip. Unarmed, it stood little chance against Kit's blade.

"Chrom!" Kit yelled over the din of battle as Frederick's squad came in for another pass. "Cover me! I need to retreat!" Kit managed to limp back to Lissa.

When she saw him, her eyes widened.

"Kit! Don't be so reckless!" She scolded. "You'll get yourself killed!" Her tone softened. "Don't get yourself killed... I'll heal you." She lifted her staff. "Sana!" The end of the staff glowed green with the incantation.

"Thanks Lissa." Kit smiled. "I promise not to die." He sprinted back into the battle.

Lissa smiled to herself. "Be sure of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again guys! Thanks for still being interested enough to keep reading. Sorry for lack of story events in this chapter, but due to studying and a couple other things, I only had time for a short chapter. So... Sorry if it's kinda boring. This one's a filler. On the other hand, I felt like I needed something to get Kit and Lissa really together, so here you are. So... **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 4

Kit awoke in a large tent, lay in a comfy bed. Which was odd, because his last memory was...

"You idiot!"

Kit winced, his crippling headache not helped by Lissa's shouting.

"You... You promised me..."

As Lissa's voice became stuttering sobs, Kit's last memory flooded back to him...

Kit and Chrom warily circled the Risen Chief from a distance, aware that it was a lot stronger than the others. Its axe glinted menacingly. Stahl had tried to rush it, and had nearly lost an arm, so no-one wanted to approach. Kit was silently sizing it up.

Axe. Sword has the advantage here. Good. Me and Chrom both have swords. Unfortunately, it's at least a foot taller than us, and looks frighteningly muscled. Strength advantage. Skill disadvantage. Good. If I can dodge, I can land a couple of good attacks.

Kit's vision slid back to normal.

"Chrom, I'm going to attack it." He said calmly, and started to advance.

"Are you crazy?!" Chrom exploded. "It'll kill you!"

Kit grinned. "No, I'm good. I've got this."

Kit stepped in first, blocking a hammer blow from the axe over his head before swinging low, cutting a deep gash in the Risen's leg.

Good. Now it has even less movement.

Kit moved forward again, slicing with the sword. As it lumbered around, swinging its massive axe, Kit danced and dodged, only landing shallow cuts.

Eventually, as Kit danced around it, his foot snagged. He began to fall. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He saw the brief look of satisfaction on the monster's face. He saw the look of horror on his friends' faces. He saw the axe, swinging upwards towards his head...

Then everything had gone black.

Lissa was still sobbing. "I- I thought you were dead! I didn't know if I could heal you! I don't want anyone to die... I don't want you to die..."

"Lissa..." Kit murmured gently. "I'm not dead. I'm right here."

"But... But what if next time..." Lissa wept. Then her hand slammed down on the table. The tears were already drying on her face. She gritted her teeth. "Damn... I'm not fragile!" Kit's jaw dropped at her sudden change... And her eyes of steel.

"I refuse to be fragile! I will be strong... For the people who need me." Her eyes softened slightly. "And you..." She started, turning to Kit. "You are not going to take a hit like that again, you hear?"

Kit saluted. He felt it was appropriate. "Yes, ma'am."

"And," She continued, "I will show you how to do magic properly."

Then her shoulders sagged.

"But... That's tomorrow. Today... I need to be a healer. Helping people."

"Lissa..." Kit began uncertainly. "What... Just happened?"

"Sorry." Lissa grinned crookedly. "That just kind of... Came out, I guess. I'm just so tired of... Being delicate. Of not being able to do anything. Of others having to protect me. When I saw you fighting that Risen Chief, I wanted to help, but... I couldn't. Don't get me wrong, I love healing people, but sometimes... I just wish that I could help people before they got hurt. Know what I mean?"

"You know... I was thinking something similar." Kit thought aloud. "What if we were on the front lines together in the next battle? Instead of you hanging back, I mean. It would be a lot easier for you to heal me."

Lissa giggled. The sound cleared the air, bringing a small smile to Kit's face.

"You do seem to get hit a lot." Lissa smiled. "I noticed, by the way."

"Noticed what?"

"You take hits for other people. Don't lie." Lissa smiled knowingly. Kit squirmed.

"Well... You found me out."

"Kit!" Lissa complained. "You need to stay alive! Stop endangering yourself!"

"Sorry..." Kit mumbled. "I just... Don't like seeing others get hurt."

"Believe me, Kit." Lissa explained patiently. "It's easier to heal a whole lot of small hits than to fix an axe to the face!" Kit looked embarrassed. "Look, you should be healed by tomorrow. Then, I'll show you how to brace and cast magic properly. Ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

The straw dummy wafted gently in the slight breeze. Kit stood on the other side of the yard from it, tome in hand. Lissa stood just to the left of him.

"Okay." She began. "Basics."

She pointed to the tome in his hands. "That is a tome. It contains the forces of the elements, contained within the words there. The words you speak are only half the operation: the fact that they are in the book is also vital. The words themselves can't do anything, but combined with the book itself, can unleash the forces of the elements. Follow me so far?"

Kit looked dazed. "Um... I think."

"Good." Lissa continued. Kit understood now- Lissa wasn't delicate, she just couldn't fight. Kit saw nerves of steel in the petite healer. He wondered what would happen if she used a weapon... "Kit? Hello?" Lissa was looking at him strangely. "Your eyes kinda glazed over there. Need me to run through that part again?"

Kit roused himself from his stupor. "Hmm? Yes, thanks."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Okay. Bracing. This technique seems complicated at first, but soon it'll be second nature. To understand this, you need to see yourself in a... Weird way. Try and picture yourself as two, not one."

"What?"

"The physical you, and an ethereal form, that deals with magic. Your physical form can be doing whatever it likes, but the spirit form has to be mostly flexible, to allow magic to pass through it, but your core- your heart- has to be protected and solid. If magic passes through your core, well... You know what happens there." Lissa tilted her head. "Still understand?"

"Yeah." Said Kit. "I see..." He raised his hand, muttering the words in the book. The lightning fizzed and crackled, but did not fly as a projectile.

Kit sighed, but Lissa encouraged: "That was good! I think that maybe... You were too rigid. Don't fight the magic. Be calm."

Kit took a deep breath and tried again...

The sun was starting to set. Almost all of Kit's day had been frustrating error, occasionally offset by Lissa's upbeat encouragement. She could always make Kit smile a little.

Kit glared at the target.

"One last attempt." He declared. "One more time!"

He emptied his mind of all other thoughts. In his mind, he saw the spirit of his magic, like a shadow made of light. He watched in slow motion as the magic crackled up his shadow's arm, towards his heart- no, round his heart- down his other arm. The lightning fizzed and hummed, slowly gathering into a ball in his hand. He held his arm straight out, aiming straight for the target. Everything seemed to go silent. With the merest flick of his wrist, he launched the sphere towards the target.

It flew straight and true. The ball of lightning struck the target dead centre, blasting charred chunks of straw everywhere. Kit's grin was wide at his achievement.

"You did it!" Lissa called with glee, her blue eyes wide. In the heat of the moment, she kissed Kit on the cheek. Kit coloured slightly at the contact. Lissa's lips were soft, only pressing against Kit's face for a second, but it was enough.

Lissa was blushing furiously.

"Sorry!" She babbled. "So, so sorry! I just got excited, and it just sort of happened, and I'm so embarrassed..." She stared at her feet.

"Lissa!" Kit laughed. "Why are you embarrassed? It's fine. Honestly." Kit departed for his tent.

Lissa stood in silence for a second. Then her eyes widened. "Wait!" She called. "Does that mean- come back here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thanks a ton to all those reading this, you are great. I just realised that I haven't actually described Kit yet, so he's a My Unit with body type 1, hair type 5, hair colour 12, and face type 1. Just in case you were curious. Also, if you were wondering, "Sana" is "Heal" in Latin, and "Maiorem Sana" is "Greater Heal". Finally, I would love it if you dropped a review, so tell me what you think. I expect you want the next chapter now, so...**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 5

Snow fell in clumps all around the Shepherds. Ferox's weather was harsh, and so were it's people, if Chrom's descriptions were to be believed.

Lissa and Maribelle walked together, occasionally stealing glances at Kit. He couldn't help but feel suspicious.

It was not long before the snow became a blizzard, turning every person into a phantom, the landscape into a shadow. The world was a painting in black and white.

"Chrom!" Kit called hoarsely. "There's something up ahead! We can take shelter behind it!"

Kit heard Chrom's voice only faintly: "Good! Forwards! Forwards! I'll get the other Shepherds there!" Chrom's voice faded even more into the howling wind as Kit heard him corral the Shepherds forwards, egging them on. A shadow, much larger than anything else in Kit's vision, loomed over him. He sprinted the few strides remaining to it, taking shelter pressed close to it. Frederick and the other two horsemen were next to join him. He acknowledged them with a weary nod.

Vaike was the next. He gave Kit a manic grin as greeting. Lissa and Maribelle then staggered out of the gloom, the former smiling warmly as she walked past with her dear friend. Then Miriel sauntered out of the white. Finally, Chrom stumbled into the meagre shelter that this great shape provided.

"I see what you mean, Chrom!" Even though they were sheltered, Kit still had to shout over the brutal gale. "Anyone living in this weather would have to be tough! It's summer, too!"

It was another bone-chilling five minutes before there was any change in weather. The blizzard and the gale began to die down.

Now, Kit could see more clearly. Something glinted in the white. His eyes widened. He grasped his sword's handle. Before he could even see his first opponent clearly, he struck, diving into the snowy winds. A spear he could barely see slashed past his head. Guessing his enemy's position, he sliced low, hoping to disable his attacker. He allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction at the shout of pain he only just heard, and the tiny red marks on his blade.

He heard two sets of footsteps, one either side of him. Barely thinking about it, he blocked one axe and dodged another. He struck again.

Chrom was panicking. Kit had leapt into the blizzard, and sounds of battle echoed to his ears. The blizzard eventually died down, and Chrom looked at where he could see Kit... And three other figures. One was limping, a leg wound hindering his movement. The other two had other wounds, dotted across their bodies. And Kit, miraculously, with no wounding.

"Halt!" Thundered a new voice, even above the gale. The three who had attacked Kit stood to attention, and Kit turned slowly to where the voice had come from, atop the wall blocking them. "Who goes there? Who is the warrior attacking my soldiers?"

Before Chrom could answer, Kit stepped up. "We are the Shepherds, and Ylissean fighting force led by Prince Chrom himself!" He declared. Chrom winced at his title. "I am the warrior who fought your men, the Tactician of the Shepherds!"

"And what do you want?" Boomed the unknown voice again. It had a definite feminine twang.

"Simply to pass through in peace." Kit replied, hands up in a placating gesture. There was a pause.

"Ha!" Mocked the voice. "Do you think we are idiots? The Shepherds... Led by Prince Chrom himself... Don't make me laugh! We will duel to see if you really are what you say you are!"

"Wait- what?" Kit spluttered, the three men advancing on him again. Lissa rushed to his side, already healing the minor wounds he had received. Chrom dashed off to the side, and began conversing with a man in a huge suit of armour. The rest banded together, moving slowly across the battlefield, only attacking when attacked.

They need guidance, Kit realised. As he thought this, he blocked the spear again, closing in on his opponent, slashing the spear's shaft in half, then bringing his sword down on the warrior before him. The other two backed away, suddenly wary at the sight of their fallen comrade. Kit advanced on one, slicing and jabbing visciously. The Feroxi warrior was only just blocking each attack.

The other slowly advanced towards Kit, raising his axe, taking aim...

Lissa watched, horrified. If she yelled, it would only throw Kit off. And trying to attack would be suicide. As she stepped back, something clinked against her foot. Maybe...

As the warrior was about to attack, a spear point through the shoulder caused him to drop his axe. Lissa jabbed again, wounding the warrior's knee. He rounded on Lissa, wrenching the spear from her grasp. She gripped a staff bravely. Suddenly, the Feroxi warrior stiffened, then fell. Kit stood behind him, sword point red.

"Pretty good with a spear?" He asked, smiling. "We could use that."

"I... Uh... I don't know..." Lissa stammered. "I just kind of... Did that. Um..."

"That was awesome. Now, to get the others into order... Chrom!"

Chrom was surrounded, armed Feroxi soldiers on all sides. No way out.

Then, Kit saw something. He gaped. "Is that... A..."

A pegasus descended near Chrom, scattering the Feroxi in panic and confusion. Sat atop the beast, Sumia. She offered a hand to Chrom, pulling him on to the pegasus.

"Okay then!" Kit yelled to the rest of the Shepherds. "Cavalry, lead the charge! Miriel and Virion- take care of enemy archers and mages! Vaike! Support the rearguard!" He turned to the armoured knight. "Um... What's your name?"

"Kellam, sir."

"Kellam? Can you break doors down?"

"Think so, sir."

"Good. Kellam, break the door down! Chrom! Sumia! Air support!" He turned to Lissa. "Lissa- stay with me unless someone else needs healing." She nodded. "Go!" He called to the Shepherds. They sprung into action, Vaike slicing through enemy soldiers, Chrom and Sumia swooping in and out of the Feroxi ranks, Frederick's cavalry crashing through defences, Virion and Miriel ripping through mages and archers, Kellam ramming into the reinforced doors... And Kit, stood amongst the chaos. With a grin at Lissa, he leapt through the ruined iron door with Kellam.

The leader of the Feroxi forces, a fearsome woman, stood before him now.

"Surrender!" She yelled.

"Never!" Kit replied. They collided in a clash of weapons, sparks flying. Kit sliced and dodged, but his attacks hardly affected the armoured knight. Her spear was a blur, even though she herself moved slowly. Kit felt himself running out of options as her spear cut a gash in his leg. Throwing his sword to the ground, he leapt forwards, diving underneath his opponent's arm and leaping out behind her. As she turned, he drew his tome. Kit met her eyes for one second.

A mighty sound split the air. A ball of light formed on Kit's palm, and he launched it towards her, blasting his opponent backwards in a shower of light.

"It is clear that... You are who you say you are..." The knight managed. "Tomorrow... You will get that which you need..."

Kit turned to Lissa. She rolled her eyes, pointing her staff at his wound. "Sana!" She commanded. The gash closed itself.

"Thanks." He replie warmly. "So Chrom, what now?"

"Isn't it obvious? On, to Regna Ferox!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! I promise I'll be more punctual in future, but this chapter just hit me with writer's block about halfway through. I'm pretty proud of this chapter though. As always, I'm open to some criticism, as long as you don't flame me. Anyway, first major appearance of the OC introduced a couple chapters ago too. So that's good. But enough of this. Read the chapter!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 6

"... And that about covers it. Sorry Ylisseans, but I'm not in control of the country now, and Basilio is unlikely to help you until you earn his respect." The Khan Flavia sat before them, lounging on her throne. "But, if you help me win the tournament, I will help you in your struggle against Plegia."

"So..." Kit mused, after a few seconds of silence. "All we have to do is win in this tournament, and you'll help us?"

"Certainly." Flavia replied.

"Do you think we can do it, Chrom?" Kit enquired, turning to the prince. Chrom thought for a minute or two.

"I don't see many options, to be honest. This is our best shot. Lead the way, Kit."

The colosseum was packed. There were cheering crowds on all sides. Mercenaries of various nations stood on the other side of the arena.

Kit stood, Shepherds had only been allowed a small force. Six at most, Flavia had told them.

"Right." He said, finally. "Frederick, Sully and Stahl. I need you as my cavalry team. The fastest warriors in the arena." They saluted. "I'll team up with Lissa to keep everyone alive." Lissa saluted, with a warm smile directed to Kit. "And Chrom?"

"Kit?"

"Lead the charge."

The smaller squad stepped into the arena, confident and ready. The enemy force outnumbered them slightly, but Kit was unfazed. As they took their positions, Flavia called:

"Warriors of Ylisse! Win me my throne back!"

A booming voice from the other side of the arena responded:

"Mercenaries! Keep her off my throne!"

Kit turned to Chrom. "The cavalry will need us to take care of those axemen there, as they have a weapon advantage over their lances. Other than that, we're defensive." Kit looked towards the enemy and the blood drained from his face. "Wait. Is that... Marth!?"

Chrom looked to the swordsman in the centre of their forces. He grimaced.

"Yeah. Damn. He's a skilled swordsman, too."

"We may win if we-" Kit was cut short by the blare of trumpets, the signal of the start of battle. Instantly, Kit focused on his targets. In less than a second, he launched a crackling ball of lightning across the arena, slamming into an axeman's chest. He collapsed backwards noiselessly.

"Go!" Kit yelled, and the Shepherds charged forwards. As he ran forwards, he started analysing his next foe. Lack of armour. Fast, but sacrifices defence. Axe. A slow, heavy weapon. He's going to dodge and counterattack for the best chance at hitting. The best thing to do would be to feint.

Kit feinted a sword strike to the left, causing his opponent to leap right. Kit quickly pulled his sword back from the fake attack, slicing at his now-vulnerable opponent. He looked left, seeing Chrom dispatch his foe as well. Frederick's cavalry then swept past, slicing through almost all the warriors. Now only two soldiers and Marth remained. One lauched a throwing axe, and Kit only noticed too late. It smashed into his left shoulder. Kit glanced at it briefly, then charged forwards.

"Kit!" He heard Lissa yell. "Don't run into a fight with that kind of injury!" He sprinted on regardless. Another throwing axe lodged in his leg, but he sliced his sword through his now-unarmed opponent. Turning, he launched a blast of thunder at the final warrior.

Finally, he turned to see Marth fighting Chrom. Both swordsmen moved with blinding speed, their outlines blurring as they battled. Kit's eyes could barely keep up.

Their blades met in one enormous, final collision. A shockwave blew through the arena, flaring Kit's coat out behind him. He ran towards the swordsman, who seemed shocked for a second, then regained his composure. Kit fought hard. He sliced at Marth's head, and he blocked and parried high, then lunging at Kit, which he only just managed to block. Marth's speed was astonishing. Kit could only just keep up. Every time he blocked and tried to counter, Marth was already attacking again.

Kit felt Marth's blade land a glancing blow where it should have solidly collided. Almost in slow motion, he watched Marth's blade inching closer. The tip pierced his shoulder, a small red spray bursting from the wound. He felt the metal puncture the back of his shoulder too. His sword arm hung limp, weapon clatterning to the floor. Marth started to retract the blade. Kit's hand shot out, clasping the weapon.

Chrom understood. He stepped forwards, holding the Falchion out, to Marth's neck.

"Victory." Kit managed from gritted teeth, letting the sword go. He slumped to the ground as the sword slid out of his shoulder.

"Kit!" Lissa yelled, rushing over to him. As his vision darkened, he saw her face, panicked and worried.

Kit's eyes opened slowly. Both shoulders were in agony. His leg didn't feel much better. He managed to sit up slowly.

"You're okay!" A familiar voice called. He looked over to see Lissa, a huge, relieved smile on her face. Kit couldn't help but smile too. Impulsively, she threw her arms around him. She stepped back when he winced.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Shoulders?"

"Yeah."

Her expression became more concerned.

"You really shouldn't do stuff like this, you know. You took some pretty bad hits."

Kit shrugged it off. "I've lived so far. Besides, you can always heal me, right?"

Lissa threw her hands up, exasperated. "There are some things a staff can't heal, Kit! You're going to get yourself killed saving other people!"

Kit smiled. "Not a bad way to go, though."

Lissa stared at him. "But..." She sagged. "I don't want you to die."

"Lissa..."

"Kit, listen. You're a... A dear friend to me, okay? I don't like people dying. You especially."

Kit's eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying...?"

"Yes, Kit! You've saved my life at least five times already, and I've done the same for you!" The words were flowing out now, an outburst of emotion. "You're dependable and honest! When we went to the town together, that was the most fun I've had in ages! Just being around you makes me feel better..." She trailed off, seeing Kit's surprise. "Do you...?"

He recovered, and his smile came back. "I... Of course, Lissa! I just... Never knew you felt so strongly..."

"Well..." Lissa began. "At first I thought you were an idiot, but then I noticed why you took so many hits. Then I admired you. Then I..." She trailed off again.

"What?"

She sighed. "Oh, Kit, I-"

Chrom burst in. "Kit! There's someone in the Arena! He says he wants to fight you!"

Kit stood, once again, on the East-Khan's side of Arena Ferox. On the other side stood a huge warrior. He seemed larger than life, in thick armour as black as midnight. One hand held a black shield as tall as he was. The other held a monstrous, jagged sword.

Kit readied his own blade- it seemed as insignificant as a toothpick against this mountainous warrior.

"Who are you?" He called to the knight, as confidently as possible.

A voice like an avalanche replied: "I am the Black Knight. That is all you need to know. It is an honorary title, given to the holder of this blade. I have orders to eliminate you."

Trying to keep his voice from shaking, Kit replied: "So be it."

He charged at the knight, hoping his speed would give him the advantage he needed. He sliced and stabbed, dancing lightly round the monolith knight. None of his blows had any effect. He may as well have been attacking with a feather. As the knight's sword swung round noiselessly, Kit swung his own sword into a guard position. There was a frozen moment.

Splinters of metal whizzed through the air. Kit was left holding a mere handle and hilt. As the Black Knight's blade hit, Kit's vision exploded into black. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Told you I'd be on time this week, releasing on Friday. A couple of updates- first, I'm going to upload a Halloween special chapter over the weekend, so keep a look out for that. Secondly, special thanks to postlude, for following this story. It means a lot. Thanks everyone who's still reading!**

**Onwards! **

Chapter 7

Kit's eyes slowly opened. His head throbbed with agony. He couldn't move his left arm. When he tried to sit up, a wave of nausea and pain forced him back down.

"Easy now. You need a lot of rest after that." Said a familiar voice.

Kit's vision was still hazy. He saw a feminine blonde figure standing over him.

"...Lissa?" He croaked.

"Sorry, no." The figure replied, as sweetly as she could. "It's me. Emmeryn."

"Where's... Lissa...?" He managed. "Where's... Everybody...?"

"On the battlefield. Facing Plegian forces." Emmeryn replied solemnly.

"What!?" Kit dissolved into spluttering and coughing.

"The King of Plegia wanted the Fire Emblem. I could not give him that." Emmeryn continued. "When I refused, he declared war. Ricken and Maribelle are out there too- she had been held captive, and Ricken saved her."

"Ricken?" Kit's eyes widened. "He's a kid! I have to get out there! How much can you heal right now?"

Emmeryn's eyes widened. She seemed taken aback by Kit's sudden determination. "I... Could probably heal the worst of your wounds. Why?"

Kit's eyes hardened. "Because I'm going to fight. To help the others."

"Maribelle! Stay behind me!" Ricken yelled. Despite his youth, Maribelle followed the order quickly and wordlessly. He didn't show it, but Ricken was more scared than he could remember ever being. The Shepherds seemed to be losing. The apparently endless numbers of Plegians coming from the forts were wearing the Ylisseans down. Even Frederick, the invincible knight, was having trouble now. Ricken could feel his tome becoming more and more fragile with every blast now. He launched another jet of wind at a soldier, blowing him away and tearing his armour. Ricken felt a twinge of guilt and fear. Guilt for the man he had just mortally wounded. Fear for his own life, as he knew the tome had only four or five more uses, at best.

"Ricken! Catch!" A voice called. A fire tome landed in the dirt near his feet. He lauched another jet of wind, clearing away the crowd in front of him. He quickly grabbed the tome of the ground.

Ricken smiled grimly. He had a fighting chance now.

"Frederick!" The knight turned, to see Kit, sprinting up to him. "Get to one of those forts! Send Sully and Stahl to one each as well! That'll block their entrances! Go!"

The great knight nodded, turning to the other two cavaliers, directing them towards the Plegian forts. When Frederick turned to thank the tactician, he was already gone, sprinting further up the battlefield.

Chrom was losing. He could feel himself tiring, and these Plegians didn't seem to be wearing out. The three of them mercilessly attacked Chrom, jabbing with their lances. He heard a shout.

"Hey!"

The Plegians turned to see Kit, arm outstretched, the other clasping a tome to his side, teeth gritted. The blast of lightning tore through the first Plegian's armour. The other two stared in disbelief at their fallen comrade for a second, then advanced towards Kit. He shoved the tome back in his pocket, drawing a new iron sword.

The two advanced carefully, wary of what Kit might do next. Kit took the chance to really analyse his opponents.

Standard military armour. Cheaply made. Tin and leather. Easy. Lances- just as cheap. Bronze. Seem uncomfortable with a lance- probably untrained. Their only advantage in any battle is numbers.

Kit smiled, sliding into stance. His grin unnerved them, he knew. One jabbed at him tentatively. He gripped the spear's wooden shaft, snapping it over his knee. Both Plegians fliched back, then Kit stepped in, cutting them down with ease.

"Chrom!" Kit helped the prince to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Wait." Kit was struck with a sudden thought. "Where's Lissa?"

The wyvern rider advanced on Lissa.

"Lucky me..." He mused, an evil grin on his face. "Got separated from the rest, eh?" He laughed, raising his axe. She looked down at the wounded Ricken, who she had started to heal a moment ago. He didn't look like he would get up any time soon. She backed away, hating that she couldn't fight.

A ball of lightning crackled past, an inch from the wyvern rider. Lissa looked to where it had come from, and sure enough, it was Kit, with Chrom at his side. They advanced towards Lissa's attacker. He made a dive for Lissa anyway, axe over his head. Kit lunged forwards, stopping the axe with his sword. He adjusted the sword, so that the edge of the blade pressed into the wooden handle. With one swing, he cut it neatly in two. The wyvern rider looked in disbelief at the stump of his axe, then Chrom attacked from the side. The rider slumped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kit and Chrom asked at the same time, with the same note of concern. They both coloured, looking at each other sheepishly. Something about the relief that everyone had survived, that they had won this battle, at least, that- for one moment- everything would be perfect, caused them first to crack a smile. Then laugh. Lissa's pure, sweet laughter cheered Kit for the rest of the day.

Far enough away not to be spotted, but close enough to see the battle, the Black Knight watched. He observed the battle in total silence, total stillness. His gaze lingered on Kit, the tactician, and his hand went to his sword. He vanished into the forest, as silently as he had stood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

**Apology 1: Sorry for the late upload! Apology 2: Sorry about the lack of the Halloween chapter! I started writing it, but it wasn't working, and didn't really come together, so I ditched it. Also, special thanks to ShinyEevee87, for a review, fave AND a follow! Thanks! In answers to your questions: **

**1- Nope, haven't missed a chapter. Kit just missed some of the plot due to being unconscious.**

**2- Sure I'll do more Emmeryn! Over this and the next chapter, I'll have a couple Emmeryn conversations, just for you.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 8

A recently-recovered Kit sat across a table from the Feroxi swordsman.

"So..." Kit began. "You used to serve Khan Basilio?"

The swordsman responded with the merest nod of his head.

"And after we won the tournament, you were told by Basilio to join the Shepherds?"

The same slight nod.

"Lon'qu, right? Well, okay. I'm Kit, the Shepherds' tactician. Nice to meet you. Get some sleep. It's already dark outside."

As the silent swordsman left, Kit glanced out the window of Ylisse Palace. He saw Chrom, apparently wandering the grounds aimlessly. With a glance at the sky, he sighed, and headed for the gardens.

Kit found Chrom staring into the distance.

"What's up?" Kit asked as he approached.

"Emmeryn..." Chrom said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Some of... Some of Gangrel's reasons... Aren't entirely wrong."

"Who?"

"Gangrel is the King of Plegia. My father was a tyrant. He launched this country into a long and bloody war with Plegia. Many people died- on both sides. It only ended when my father died and Emm took his place. She ushered in peace. Finally." Chrom sighed. "The people hated her though. For a while, she had to walk the streets with bodyguards. Still, some rocks thrown made their mark. One left a scar that still hasn't faded."

"Where is this going, Chrom?" Kit asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Where did her strength come from?" Chrom asked, turning to Kit. "How did she endure? How can she forgive those who hated her? How could she find the will to persevere after the people expressed their hate in so many ways?"

"Why do you need to know, Chrom?" Kit asked, concerned now.

"Because..." Chrom started, looking miserable. "I'm afraid that in that situation... I might not have her strength."

Lissa found Emmeryn staring into the distance.

"What's up, sis?" Lissa asked. Emmeryn turned round, smiling.

"I'm just trying to figure something out."

"Figure what out?" Lissa asked, head tilted to one side.

"Kit." Emmeryn said simply. Lissa looked puzzled. "I'm trying to figure out how Kit gets up." Lissa's confusion visibly increased. "Think about it. He's taken a lot of bad hits. Any one of the more major hits he's taken would have crippled a normal soldier, even with healing staffs. So... How does he recover so fast? More importantly, how does he recover at all?"

"I... I don't know." Lissa mused. "I've always just... Healed him."

"... Interesting." Emmeryn stared out of the window again, staring down at Kit.

"What is? Figured it out?" Lissa asked quizzically.

"... No." Emmeryn finally answered. "Keep healing him, okay? Just... Be there for him."

"Of course I'll heal him and be there for him, Emm!" Lissa replied. "I... I love him." She finished quietly.

Emmeryn smiled. "Get some rest, Lissa. You look like you need it."

"Uh... Yeah. Sure." Lissa replied, bemused by the sudden change of track. She left, quietly. Emmeryn looked out the window again.

"Oh, Kit..." She smiled gently. "Do you even know yourself?

Kit's eyes widened. He reached down to his belt for a sword that wasn't there.

"Chrom!"

Seeing the look in his eyes, Chrom drew his sword.

"What is i-" Chrom began, but then saw what Kit had noticed. Marth was striding through the palace gardens, sword in hand. "Marth? How did you get in!?"

"Simple." Marth replied casually. "Over the wall, using the part of the wall that's broken enough for me to get a grip."

"Crap..." Chrom cursed under his breath. "How did you know about that!?"

Marth waved a hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter. Your secret's safe with me, anyway. And that's not the reason I'm here. The reason I'm here is... This!" On that shout, he turned to a nearby bush, just as an assassin leapt out. Marth dodged the first attack, slashing at his attacker afterward. As the first assailant fell, a second rushed forward, and Marth had barely enough time to dodge. The sword grazed his mask, slicing it away. Marth stepped forwards, dispatching his opponent with one attack.

"You're... A woman?"

"Yes. I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Marth laughed. "But no time for questions." She threw a sword to Kit. "I knew you'd be short of one. Now, we fight!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

**I'm on time with an upload! I'm happy. Also- I'm cold! So... If you see any typos, then point them out to me, then blame them on November and cold fingers (they don't type very well). Not much else to say here except... **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 9

"So, how about a tome?" Kit asked Marth as figures detached from the shadows all around them.

"Sorry." Marth apologised. "Only grabbed that sword."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure. Marth?" Kit asked. "Can you get the rest of the Shepherds ready? We're gonna need them pretty soon." As Marth dashed into the palace to wake everyone, Kit looked around the gardens. Shadowy figures were appearing from the darkness, moonlight glinting off blades.

There was one figure without a blade. He stood taller than the rest, and seemed to be the leader. Kit focused his eyes on him as the rest of the Shepherds congregated behind him and Chrom. He heard Lissa move close to him.

"Shepherds!" He yelled. "Today we stand in defense of the Exalt herself! Fight with all your strength! Now..." There was a moment of stunned silence on both sides, at the force of the usually quiet tactician's yell. "Attack!"

Blades clashed. Enemy spells flew through the air. Kit hardly took any notice. He dashed forwards, towards the looming dark mage that seemed to be leading the attack.

A Plegian swordsman stepped in the way. Kit ducked under his blade as he lashed out. He heard a yelp from behind. Looking, he saw Lissa, recoiling from a cut to her arm- the blade's tip had just hit her. An enraged Kit surged upwards, sword cutting through armour and bone with a satisfying crunch.

Worried, he turned to the medic.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Lissa managed a smile.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go!"

Kit nodded, focusing on the battle again. While he had been distracted, two Plegians- a mage and an axeman- had crept in front of him. His mind and vision slipped into that familiar state.

Mage. No armour- just robes. Low defence. Magic tome. Effective at long or short range. Incantation takes time. Axeman. Low armour. Lots of gaps. Axe. Sword has advantage. Relying on hitting first.

Kit grinned. He lunged forward towards the mage, rolling out of the way of the magic bolt, feeling it's heat just singe across his shoulder, then surged forwards again, impaling the mage easily through his robes. He turned, sensing the axe rather than seeing it, and blocked it with his sword. Chrom rushed in, delivering a brutal attack to the warrior, before Kit delivered the finishing blow to the disarmed, weakened warrior. Lissa quickly healed the burn across Kit's shoulder from the fiery magic attack.

"Good news, Kit." Chrom grinned. "Reinforcements." He gestured to a thief who was dodging and ducking between Plegians, wounding but not killing. Then he pointed to an apparently unarmed woman.

"How is she reinf..." Kit's sentence died in his throat as he saw the woman transform into a beast before diving into the fray, finishing those the thief left. Kit was left speechless.

"... Okay..." Was all he could manage. Shaking his head, he turned back to the towering dark mage stood before him. His eyes narrowed. The dark mage was tall, standing a head above the other Plegians, as well as most of the Shepherds. While the hair on his head was wild, his goatee beard was carefully and neatly trimmed. A purple tome hung at his belt. His smile was evil, his eyes burned with hatred.

"So..." He mused, in a voice as evil as his eyes. "You're here. I'd hate to kill you. You could be very... Valuable." He said, staring straight at Kit. "Get out of my way. The Exalt is my priority. And the turncoat."

Kit readied himself in a fighter's stance.

"I said..." He snarled. "Get out of my way!"

Kit sized him up. Dark mage. Low armour. Sword will work fine. Tome. Dark magic. Probably powerful. Got to avoid it. Seems intelligent. Can't rely on him making a mistake. I have to attack. For Emmeryn!

That last thought snapped him back to reality, and fuelled his rage. His eyes narrowed further. The imposing dark mage attacked, launching a flare of dark magic that tore the flagstones near Kit's feet apart as he leapt away. Just as his feet touched the floor, he dived forwards, slicing at the mage. The sorcerer dodged to one side, leaping with a look of shock and anger.

Kit's blade had still found a target. Pages gently fluttered to the ground, sliced neatly in two. The sorcerer dropped the remains of his tome, face twisted with rage. Kit advanced on the retreating mage. Suddenly, he smiled. Kit stopped in confusion for a second, just as Marth came sprinting out, screaming:

"Kit! Watch out! He's got a-"

A blast of dark magic ripped through the flagstones again, this time catching Kit full in the chest, blowing him backwards. He landed sprawling and gasping for breath. The dark mage held his second tome triumphantly. He grinned a twisted grin and advanced on the prone Kit, as Lissa sprinted to him.

Chrom and Marth stood in front of Kit suddenly, Falchions crossed in a defensive X. As the sounds of magic clashing on steel rung through the air, Lissa crouched over Kit. The staff glowed green, its light illuminating Kit's torso. Lissa bit her lip with worry as Kit lay, still prone.

"Come on, come on..." She whispered, still seeing no movement after the glow faded. Kit took a sudden, choking breath inwards. Lissa almost fainted with relief. The tactician tried to sit up, but he had to grit his teeth and gently collapse back to the ground.

Marth and Chrom struck at the same time. Marth's Falchion sliced the dark mage's second book in half, cutting his spell off in the process, and while he recoiled, Chrom struck. The sorcerer was cut down, barely a cry escaping his lips.

As soon as the dark mage hit the ground, both Chrom and Marth sprinted to Kit.

"Kit!" They yelled simultaneously. "Are you alright?"

Lissa turned to them.

"He's fine. He needs rest. Chrom, can you help me carry him?"

Chrom lifted Kit, supporting one shoulder while Lissa held the other. Kit managed to half walk, half stumble with them, before gratefully sinking down onto the soft bed.

Lissa sat, relieved, on the edge of her bed. She let her hair down, the blonde locks falling around her shoulders. Hearing the door open, she looked towards it. Emmeryn stood in the door, her familiar gentle smile on her face.

"How's Kit?" She asked, stepping into the room.

"Recovering." Lissa replied. "He'll be fine in a day or two."

Emmeryn smiled knowingly. "You sound very relieved. Maybe... Too relieved?"

Lissa pouted. "Emm! You already know how I feel about him! Quit mocking!" Emmeryn laughed.

"Sorry."

"I just wish that..." Lissa sighed. "I wish he'd take notice of me. I need to get his attention..."

"Let things run their course, Lissa."

"Get his attention..." Lissa muttered under her breath as her eyes closed. Emmeryn rolled her eyes and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again!**

**Sorry that I'm so late! I've been having massive Wi-Fi issues lately, so this chapter couldn't go up as soon as I hoped it could. Next chapter will be up on time. Promise. Also, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Because... Wait for it... We're- after a long wait- getting some real KitxLissa fluff. D'awww. Before I forget, special thanks to 300 I.Q. Prower, for a story favourite, story follow, writer follow, AND author favourite! **

**I'm sure you all want to read the chapter- thanks everyone still reading- so...**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 10

The slow, rhythmic trudging of the Shepherds was the only sound echoing around the valley. The gentle wingbeats of Sumia's pegasus and the steps of the cavalry's horses simply merged into the sound.

"Chrom..." Kit began. "Tell me. Where are we going? You've been very cryptic about that so far."

"Secrecy was necessary." Emmeryn assured. "We did not know who may have been listening back in Ylisstol."

"We are heading to Ferox, to seek safety and shelter with them... At least until the situation with Plegia has died down." Chrom explained. "Along this road, it should only take two or three days."

Kit nodded. Suddenly, he saw movement just out of the corner of his eye. The particular movement of someone trying to be stealthy, and only just falling short by the smallest margin...

His eyes widened. In seconds, his sword was in one hand and his tome on the other. He glared at the rocks that he had seen the movement in. Various scraping noises of weapons being drawn filled the eerie silence. Kit heard the whistling noise from behind him. In the silence of the valley, the usually stealthy sound was deafening to Kit. On instinct alone he turned, slicing upwards. Two splintered halves of an arrow fell with a gentle noise.

"Interesting!" A voice boomed. "I didn't think anyone could do that..."

Plegian soldiers suddenly began to pour from every shadow, every rock, every blind spot. One, in higher-quality armour than the rest, decended on the Shepherds riding a fearsome-looking winged monster.

"We only wish to pass!" Chrom yelled. "We have no quarrel with you!"

The man on the winged monster grinned. "Well... Then we have a problem. See, we've got orders to obtain that fancy-lookin' shield the Exalt's got there..." He gestured to the shield, clutched under Emmeryn's arm. "... And to eliminate the great tactician of the Shepherds." He glared at Kit. "Your continued survival is quite... Problematic."He turned to his men. "Now! Bring me the shield! Kill as many of them as possible!" He lunged for Kit. Kit dodged to one side, readying his sword. His opponent levelled his axe at him.

"I'm going to throw you off this cliff!" He yelled. "They'll be erecting statues of Vasto when all this is over!" Vasto lunged at Kit again. Kit swung his sword upwards, deflecting the blow. Before the wyvern rider crashed into him, he rolled underneath the beast. As his opponent turned, time seemed to slow.

Wyvern. Tough scales resist both magic and steel. Rider's armour. Light, for flying purposes. Axe. My sword has the advantage. On the wyvern, he's fast. Speed is required.

As Vasto rushed him, Kit ran towards the approaching wyvern. Just before impact, Kit flung himself into the air. His sword struck the surprised Vasto in the chest. Kit landed behind the wyvern, suddenly feeling a burning pain in his chest. His hand felt around where the feeling was, and came away red and wet. Gasping, he crumpled. Lissa ran to his side, clutching her staff.

The wyvern reared up, Vasto's axe high above his head. As he started to slice down, Kit heard a shout.

"Kit!" The voice sounded youthful. "Catch!"

Kit grabbed a green tome out of the air. Without thinking, he extended a hand towards the descending Vasto. Runes swirled around his hand. A swirling blast of air tore through Vasto's armour, blasting him and his wyvern away in a tangle of limbs and wings. With the last of his strength, he launched the tome back towards Ricken.

Another familiar voice reached his ears. He saw the vague silhouette of Lissa, crouching over him. He heard the words: "Maiorem Sana...", spoken in a soft voice. His vision cleared. The burning pain in his chest faded.

"Oh thank Naga!" Lissa cried. "You're okay!"

"Yeah..." Kit managed. "Thanks to you..."

He smiled at her, a warm, grateful smile.

"Kit..." She breathed, her face mere inches from his. "I- I've wanted to ask you something..."

He stared up at her, as the sounds of retreat gradually became more distant.

"Can it..." Kit began. "Can it wait until after the battle?"

Lissa smiled. "It can wait as long as you want it to."

Crickets chirped gently. A firefly or two drifted lazily through the air. The stars hung silently overhead. Kit loved nights like this. He needed a night like this. Tensions were high in the camp. One of the pegasus-riding border knights had appeared in the midst of the battle, a red-haired woman named Cordelia. She was distraught at the loss of her sisters, the other knights. She told them that the Plegians marched in force into Ylisse. Emmeryn had elected to return to Ylisstol despite Chrom's protests. She had entrusted them with the Fire Emblem.

Kit sighed, flopping down on a tree stump. His thoughts swirled round and round in his mind, the events of the day repeating over and over. He heard a soft call.

"Hey there!" Lissa walked up to him quietly.

Kit turned. Seeing who it was, he stood.

"Hi Lissa." He smiled. "So... What did you want to ask?"

Lissa blushed and stepped closer to him. "You already know what I want to know, don't you?"

Kit blushed slightly as well. "I've... Had a guess. But... Ask anyway."

Lissa's eyes widened, encouraged by his blushing.

"Kit... I think you're amazing. You're handsome, smart, fearless..." She sighed. "Everything I could ever want. I... I love you. Do you..." She stopped when she saw Kit's smile. He looked amazed and overjoyed. Softly, he stepped closer.

"Lissa... Of course I love you too. It's hard not to. Even from when I first woke up, I thought you looked beautiful. When I learned how caring you are... I was head over heels." He said softly. "A couple of times, I thought you felt the same... Like the Ferox tournament, or when you taught me how to cast magic, or a million times when our eyes met when you healed me. But... I was too nervous to tell you."

Lissa laughed quietly. "The great tactician... Faces down the Plegian army, but won't tell a girl he likes her."

Kit laughed too. "I know how ridiculous it sounds. But..." His blush deepened. "Oh, whatever. Can't back down from saying it now." He looked straight at her. "You've always been there for me... Healing me when I got hit- and that was often. I'm always here for you, as well."

Lissa smiled. "Just... Don't die on me, okay?"

Kit gently wrapped his arms around her. "Sure. I'll always be there for you. I know you don't like to be called delicate, to need protecting, but... If you need someone..."

"I know." Lissa replied, returning the hug and resting her head on his shoulder. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

**... Anyone still here? Sorry for the massive delay between chapters, which has mostly been caused by the release of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, which has absorbed a ridiculous amount of time that I maybe should have spent writing. Updates will become more regular again. I promise.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 11

Kit awoke to the gentle murmuring of the Shepherds' camp just starting to liven up. The Feroxi winter might be bitterly cold and harsh, but still the Shepherds worked methodically.

"Kit?" Enquired a soft, familiar voice from outside.

"Come on in!" He replied, pulling his tactician's coat on. Lissa pushed open the tent flap and stepped in. Kit's tent was a mess. Half the tent was piled high with all the tactical books he had managed to procure, some clothes lay in a pile next to a sword and a tome, and his futon was pushed into a corner.

"Hi Kit..." Lissa quavered. She sounded very shaken. Kit was instantly worried.

"What's wrong, Lissa?" He stepped closer to her, brow creased with worry.

"Oh, Kit..." Lissa sighed, before throwing herself forwards, flinging her arms around him.

"It's Emmeryn..." She sobbed. "She's been kidnapped!"

Kit slammed his fist down on the table.

"No, Chrom!" He yelled. "You can't just run into a trap!"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, throwing his hands up helplessly. "Gangrel's got my sister!"

"I know, Chrom. But rushing in blindly will only get you trapped as well." Kit explained, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "Gangrel clearly wants the Fire Emblem. I don't know what it does, and I don't know why Gangrel wants it. But I do know that I'm not going to let him have it."

"So what do we do?" Chrom frowned.

"With the Feroxi on our side, and a bit of tactics..." Kit grinned wolfishly.

The desert sand whipped and scratched mercilessly at the trudging Shepherds. Eyes shielded with one arm, Kit led the sandstorm-blinded Shepherds. He turned, able to make out vague shapes of the Shepherds, simply counting silhouettes to ensure everyone's safety. He rushed unsteadily towards a dune. Stood atop the mound of sand, he got his bearings, finally above the choking storm.

Lissa laboriously clambered up next to him. Kit smiled in admiration. The blonde had a beauty to her that belied her iron resilience.

"We still on track?" She asked, dehydration making her voice harsher.

"Yeah. Just." Kit replied. The ordeal of the Plegian desert was taking its toll on all the Shepherds.

Slowly, the sandstorm began to clear. Kit's eyes widened. "Oh, Naga..." He breathed. Dark-robed mages surrounded them on all sides.

"Shepherds, to arms!" Kit called to the rest. Many gritting their teeth, they laboriously drew weapons. Chrom shakily aimed the Falchion towards their enemy.

Kit's eyes widened slightly at the sight of movement in the still ranks of mages. "Who... Is that?" He mused.

Two figures sprinted through the sand. A smaller, more delicate figure ran ahead of a large, muscular mercenary. The smaller figure seemed to be trying to escape the other. Mages closed in on the two. Just as Kit was about to turn away from the scene, a bright light from there forced him to shield his eyes. When he looked back, he involuntarily stepped away from the magnificent dragon hovering over the battlefield. It launched a blast of blue flames, scattering the dark mages.

"Shepherds!" Kit called to the weary force. "Attack now! Cavalry, form up! Chrom, with Sumia! Lon'qu, with Cordelia! Kellam, keep the more fragile fighters safe! Lissa... With me." He flashed her a smile. She returned it with her own determined smile. "We're going to them." He pointed to the two figures in the distance.

While the rest of the Shepherds rushed forwards, Kit and Lissa dashed off at a tangent, towards the mismatched pair, now surrounded my mages. The mercenary tried to fight them back, but a bolt of inky black smashed the blade from his hands. Another midnight flare struck the smaller figure, and a high-pitched cry echoed out as they fell to the ground. Kit's eyes narrowed. A child! They were attacking a child! His sword was in his hands before he even realised.

The first mage fell easily, Kit's sword easily slicing through the mage's robes. A shadowy bolt flew at him. Kit dropped to the sand, leaping up in close quarters to the mages.

Dark mages. Even less armour than other mages. Rely on staying at a distance. Dark tome. Low quality. Not high-class soldiers. Seven of them. Strength in numbers. Or so they thought.

Kit tightened his grip on the sword. He dodged the first clump of darkness, lunging forwards. The first of the dark mages collapsed, Kit's blade flashing. The others backed away like beetles in a sudden light.

From the corner of his eye, Kit saw Lissa cradling the small girl in her arms, holding her healing staff aloft. The mercenary simply watched.

The other six dark mages fell in quick succession. Kit dodged every strike, landed each hit of his own in a blur of attack. He allowed himself a small moment of victory before crouching next to Lissa.

"She okay?" He enqired softly, gesturing at the injured girl.

"She'll be fine with some rest." Lissa replied.

"That is much relief to Gregor." The towering mercenary remarked in a thick accent.

"Wait... You weren't chasing her?" Kit asked, visibly confused.

"Gregor was, but not in sense you mean." Gregor replied. "Gregor only follow from desire to help."

Kit smiled. "Well... We could use someone with your talents. You could help a lot of people in the Shepherds with us."

"You pay Gregor?"

"Of course."

"Gregor convinced."


End file.
